


Hope

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You never mattered to me."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Kudos: 3





	Hope

“You write that about me?” A voice asks from behind her, making her turn to at the person who spoke.  
“What?”  
“You never mattered to me.” He repeats the lyrics, she had just sung.  
Y/N shakes her head, standing up from the piano. “No, of course not. We might of not ended the best, but I’ll always care about you.”  
He nods, feeling a little embarrassed how quick he had jumped. “Sorry.”  
She shrugs, “I don’t blame you. I would’ve thought the same thing.”  
He looks at her surprised, “Alright, it’s one thing for me to think that, but you? C’mon, I screwed up big time losing you.”  
“Maybe.”

The two former lovers look at each other, unsure if they want to go in the direction that this conversation will take. One wants it to continue, so he can tell her he wants her back. That he knows he messed up, but he wants to be together again. The other wants the conversation to end here. She had moved on, she was happy. She hadn’t even thought of getting back together again, she was happier than she had ever been. The decision is made for them, when someone else walks into the room.

“Babe! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
Y/N smiles at her boyfriend, grateful for when he pulls her into his side. “I saw a piano couldn’t help myself.”  
Colson chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You’ve always been like that.”

The other man’s heart breaks at the sight of them. He shouldn’t hoped that she would still want him after three years. Too much time had passed, far too much had passed without talking either. And before he can be noticed by her boyfriend, he slips out of the room. Leaving the girl he had hoped to get back with another man.


End file.
